Papa's Cafe
Papa’s Cafe is a location in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It is Angel Batista’s outdoor beach cafe. Location A beach on Biscayne Bay (not ocean). Season Seven * "Do the Wrong Thing" Angel Batista and his sister, Jamie, meet for lunch at an outdoor Tiki hut-style beach cafe. Angel asks her if she likes the place. Jamie’s opinion is that it's cute, but kind of a dive. When Angel tells her that he might buy it, Jamie doesn’t take him seriously, saying that he has no time to run a restaurant. When he tells her that he might retire, it draws Jamie’s disapproval, due to his history of impulsiveness. Later, Angel informs Joey Quinn that he has an “opportunity” and may retire. Vince Masuka overhears Angel and shouts out that he is retiring. A surprised Debra Morgan asks Angel if it because of Mike Anderson’s murder. Batista’s explanation is that he is burned out, doesn’t have a life, and the thought of buying the restaurant makes him happy. * "Chemistry" Quinn places a $10,000 check on Angel’s desk. This puzzles Angel and he asks Quinn to explain. Quinn tells him that it is for his restaurant. He pretends that it is money he received from an inheritance. Angel tries to give the check back, saying it’s too generous. Quinn refuses to take it back, and tells Angel that he is family. Quinn jokes that he expects a few free meals. * "Argentina" At the police station, Angel invites everyone to the restaurant after work. He announces that it’s under new management, and they can call him “Papa.” Debra laughs and promises to stop by for a drink later. When Dexter mentions the kids coming in, Angel says to bring them since it is a family place. Jamie, Cody, and Astor meet Dexter and Harrison at Papa’s Cafe. The place is swarming with cops now that Angel runs it. While they sit at a table, Astor begins to criticize Cody. He angrily pulls some pot out of Astor’s handbag. She abruptly leaves the table, after which Dexter and Debra attempt to reason with her. * "Surprise, Motherfucker!" Angel advises Maria LaGuerta to attend his New Year Eve’s party, being held at his restaurant. He says it will be an opportunity for her to apologize to Dexter. Then Dexter may tell ‘’the people upstairs” that her arrest of Dexter was a misunderstanding. Angel mentions that it will also be his retirement party. Later, at Papa’s Cafe, Harrison is sleeping in the back office. Quinn and Jamie have drinks together, while flirting with each other. Masuka threatens to dress up as Baby New Year. When neither Maria or Dexter show up at the party, Debra calls dispatch to get a location on Maria's vehicle. She is told that Maria is heading north towards Miami Port, near the Shipping Yard. Season Eight * "Scar Tissue" After he passes his Sergeant’s exam, Joey Quinn celebrates with a proud Jamie at Papa’s Cafe. The good time is interrupted when Quinn hears two cops badmouthing Debra Morgan. Quinn tells them to show respect, but they keep it up. This leads to Quinn punching one of them, and Angel throwing Quinn out. Jamie is furious that he was fighting because of Debra. The next day, Angel tells Quinn that he had to run a tab. He also warns Quinn that Thomas Matthews could catch wind of Quinn’s bar fight when he’s up for promotion. Quinn responds with, “Technically, your place is a restaurant.” He reminds Angel that he put a man in the hospital because he made comments about Maria. * "A Little Reflection" A birthday party for Jamie Batista is being held at Papa’s Cafe. Dexter notices that Cassie Jollenston is there with an unknown man. Jamie advises Dexter that if he wants a chance with Cassie, he better move fast. While at the party, Vince Masuka gives his daughter, Niki Walters, a check for $5,000, saying that he knows she can use it. She questions him on how he knows this, and Masuka admits that he researched her. Niki takes offense at this, feeling that she was treated like a criminal. She states that she isn’t after Masuka’s money, gives the check back to him, and walks away. When Jamie toasts Quinn for his promotion to Sergeant, she learns that Angel had instead promoted Angie Miller. Quinn hadn’t told Jamie because he didn’t want to ruin her birthday. After expressing her irritation at Angel for his decision, Jamie storms off. Dexter notices Cassie standing alone, walks over to her, and they begin an awkward conversation. Her date approaches, holding bottles of beer. Cassie introduces Dexter and Oliver Saxon to each other and they shake hands. Saxon and Cassie begin to joke with each other, and Dexter leaves them to check on Harrison. * "Goodbye Miami" Quinn meets Jamie at Papa’s Cafe. She excitedly tells him about a recruitment letter that she received from the Greenwood Academy, a well respected special needs school located in Atlanta. Quinn encourages her to go for an interview but she would rather stay in Miami with him. Quinn tells her that he would feel like shit if he was the cause of her missing out on a great opportunity. * "Monkey in a Box" After Evelyn Vogel’s funeral, everyone gathers at Papa’s Cafe for a drink. Vince and Niki are on better terms, and Quinn and Debra are seen laughing together. Debra notices Dexter off by himself and walks over to him. She tells Dexter that he will be missed, and he should pretend to miss them, too. Dexter thinks to himself that it’s no longer pretend. As Debra and Dexter talk, Thomas Matthews approaches, saying, “Well, gain a Morgan, lose a Morgan. Harry would’ve been proud of the two of you.” He adds that he considers them family and, if Dexter decides to come back, it will always be his home. When Dexter is alone again, Quinn asks him if he minds that he is back in Debra’s life. Dexter accepts this, as he will be gone and he doesn’t want Debra to be alone. He wants her to with someone who makes her happy. Quinn assures Dexter that’s all he wants, and they shake hands. Just then, Dexter receives a phone call. The call is from Sylvia Prado who says that someone wants to personally meet the seller of his apartment. As Dexter starts to leave, Angel walks up and they talk for a few minutes about the first case they worked together. Then Angel calls out, “Alright everybody! Everybody, gather round! I know this is a solemn occasion, but since somebody didn’t let me throw him a party, let’s let this be it. Dexter Morgan may be leaving the Miami Metro family, but he will always be right here in our hearts. To Dexter, we wish you and Harrison luck in whatever comes next. To Dexter!” At a loss for words, Dexter simply says, “Thank you...thank you. I’ll miss you guys, too.” Gallery Papa's Cafe_1.PNG|Angel and Jamie Batista Category:Locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Restaurants Category:Businesses Category:Indexter